


Pacify Her(You don't love her)

by SongTaegguk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Everyone Is Alive, Jealousy, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongTaegguk/pseuds/SongTaegguk
Summary: the iron man or tony stark was having a good life with his fiancee but it soon changes when a yount 20 year old boy comes to his house and says he is his fiancee and hands him a letter.Sorry if it is confusing.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	Pacify Her(You don't love her)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes,typos and confusion. 
> 
> And to be told, i do not use/care about capital letters and punctuation marks other than fullstops and commas.
> 
> I also don't have a posting schedule.

Pepper woke up from the light that was coming through the curtains of her room. She sat up and looked beside her finding her soon-to-be husband still asleep. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and got up to freshen up and start her morning.

She was making breakfast for herself and tony her fiancee. Suddenly she heard the house bell (thats what i call it) ring. She was thinking who could it be. If it was any of the avengers they would've called before coming. And other official people doesn't know this address. so she hurruies to the door thinking it miggt be some important person.

As she opens the door she sees a young short boy who of course did not look like an important person.He looked up to her and said " Is this Anthony Edward Starks house?" she nods yes. The he says "He should be home right? I have an important letter for him" She says "Ok i will give it to me, i will give it to him. And may i ask who are you?." The boy quickly said " I am peter parker, Benjamin parkers nephew. " Pepper quickly got it as Benjamin parker was tony's old friend who died a couple of years ago.

She understood why he was able to get in the house too. She told him come in and sit. While she wakes up tony.

Peter sat there waiting.

10 to 15 mins later tony came in. He recognized as he saw him at his dear friends funeral.

He sat infront of the boy. He started " hello, peter. So what brings you here? Peter handed him a letter and said. " Uncle ben said me and aunt to give this letter to you when i turn 20. So i came to give you this letter and " he gave a slight pause but said “ he gave me a letter too ,which i have already read and want to talk to you about...... In private.”

**Author's Note:**

> So i will write the letter and discussion on the next chap. hope you are hyped for the next chap. Bye.


End file.
